The invention relates to a display system for a marine vessel having a marine propulsion unit which includes an engine. More particularly, the invention relates to a display system which displays information concerning the detected trim angle and cumulative engine operating time which can also be embodied in a larger, more elaborate display system which displays information regarding other operating and navigating conditions of the vessel. The larger display system can also display information regarding the detection of fish.
For reaching and maintaining maximum vessel speed or for operating the vessel under conditions which optimize efficiency, the trim angle of the marine propulsion unit should be adjusted in response to the running conditions of the vessel. It is, therefore, desirable for the vessel operator to be kept informed of the current trim angle of the propulsion unit so that it can be adjusted accordingly.
It is also desirable for the vessel operator or owner to know the cumulative operating time of the engine of the marine propulsion unit for warranty purposes and engine maintenance purposes, and for this operating time to be displayed on a single displaying device together with information concerning other operating and navigating conditions of the vessel.
However, previous displays in marine vessels display operating and navigating information such as engine and vessel speed, and cumulative engine operating time on separately installed panels or display devices. As a result, it is difficult for the operator simultaneously to view all of the information displayed on these panels or devices. Such displays also make it difficult for the operator to promptly recognize and cope with any abnormality regarding any of the conditions being displayed on the panel or device other than the one currently being watched.
It is, therefore an object of this invention to detect and to precisely display information concerning the trim angle of a marine propulsion unit attached to an associated marine vessel so as to improve operability of the vessel.
It is another object of this invention to centrally control information regarding various operating and navigating conditions of a marine vessel including cumulative engine operating time and to display such information on a single displaying device.
A further object of this invention is to improve the visibility of displayed information concerning the various operating and navigating conditions including cumulative engine operating time.
Yet another object of this invention is to improve the safety of operating the vessel by displaying information on operating and navigating conditions along with cumulative engine operating time on a single displaying device so the operator can easily and promptly recognize and cope with any abnormality regarding the conditions being displayed.